L'Autre Monde
by Katel Belacqua
Summary: Coincé en Allemagne, Edward fait passer sa frustration sur son père, pourtant décidé à resouder une famille disloquée.


**Titre :** L'Autre Monde.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Katel Belacqua.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> _Fullmetal Alchemist, Les Conquérants de Shambala_ (film faisant suite au premier anime).  
><strong>Perso et Pairing :<strong> Hohenheim, Edward, Alphonse, mentions de Winry, de mamie Pinako, et d'autres vagues personnages.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> A Hiromu Arakawa. Malheureusement T_T  
><strong>Genres : <strong>Angst, Family (pas franchement heureuse), Hurt/Comfort.  
><strong>Thème :<strong> 07, _Il hait Noël et le fait bien savoir_, de la communauté LiveJournal "frenchdrabble", Merry Merry Christmas Challenge 2009. Publié.  
><strong>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1 201 mots.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Ouais, bon, là, l'esprit de Noël n'a pas marché, c'est plutôt tristounet…

* * *

><p><span>L'Autre Monde<span>

Un soir, Hohenheim ramena un sapin. Edward leva le nez de ses livres d'astrophysique. Bien qu'il soit à présent avec Alphonse dans ce monde-ci, il ne lâchait pas l'idée de trouver un jour un passage vers Amestris. Il avait laissé trop de choses là-bas pour ne pas le regretter. Mamie Pinako, Winry, ses amis, les gens qu'il avait rencontrés lors de ses voyages… Tous ses souvenirs appartenaient à Amestris. Alors il voulait trouver un moyen d'y retourner. Mieux, pouvoir faire des allers et retours. Alphonse l'aidait. C'était toujours plus profitable de travailler à deux.  
>- Tu fais quoi avec ce sapin ? demanda Edward en dévisageant son père.<br>- Eh bien, je pensais qu'on pourrait le décorer. Tu ne la connais peut-être pas, mais ici, on célèbre la fête de Noël. C'est une fête de famille, avec un sapin, des décorations et un bon repas.  
>- Ridicule.<br>Edward referma son livre d'un claquement sec. Il était furieux.  
>- Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'est Noël ? D'après toi, je fais quoi, depuis que je suis ici ? Je lis tout ce qui me tombe sous la main ! Evidemment que je me suis renseigné sur les us et coutumes de ce pays, vieux croulant ! Mais si tu crois me faire gober qu'on va fêter gentiment Noël comme une gentille petite famille…<br>- Edward ! s'exclama Alphonse, sentant l'atmosphère de la pièce changer radicalement.  
>Son frère se contenta de lui jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule avant de continuer :<br>- Ma famille, elle est à Amestris, à part Al. Ma famille, c'est mamie Pinako, Winry et Den. C'est tous ceux qui sont là-bas. Ceux qui m'ont vu grandir, qui m'ont soutenu, qui étaient là quand j'avais besoin d'eux. Certainement pas un père qui joue les abonnés absents pendant dix ans !  
>- Tu exagères, Ed. Tu savais que papa n'avait pas le choix !<br>Le natté tourna un visage furieux vers son frère, même si sa colère n'était pas dirigée contre lui.  
>- Ah ouais ? Pas le choix de quoi, au juste ? De nous retrouver ? De rester avec maman ? Il pouvait nous expliquer la situation, mince, on aurait compris !<br>- Tu sais que c'est faux, frérot. On n'aurait pas connu l'alchimie s'il n'était pas parti. Tu te souviens ? On allait se mettre dans son bureau et on s'amusait à fouiller dans ses livres…  
>- C'est pas une raison ! J'ai pas envie qu'on fasse table rase du passé juste parce que lui l'a décidé !<br>- Edward, tu es injuste. Papa n'est pas responsable !  
>- C'est lui qui a proposé qu'on fasse cette farce de famille, non ? répliqua sèchement le blond.<br>Agacé que même son frère le lâche, Edward sortit de la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il en avait assez. Il arrivait à saturation. Il lisait des quantités de livres, ingérait un nombre incalculable d'informations sur ce monde-là – il ne pouvait pas le qualifier de « son monde », puisque son monde, c'était Amestris – mais son cerveau refusait de réfléchir. Avait-il réellement perdu ses capacités d'alchimiste en traversant la porte ? Ici, l'alchimie était associée aux sectes et aux sciences occultes. Aucune personne dotée de raison n'affirmerait qu'on pouvait transformer du plomb en or. Or Edward l'avait fait, pour Yoki. C'était même du charbon qu'il avait transformé. Preuve qu'il était réalisable de défier les lois de la nature !  
>La mécanique et la science avaient remplacé l'alchimie. On ne croyait plus aux miracles, on croyait aux progrès. Et à un dieu unique, également. Edward ne comprenait pas que des gens espèrent un signe d'un gugus cloué sur une croix (1). Pas plus qu'il n'avait compris l'engouement de Rose pour le dieu Leto, ou la croyance des adeptes du dieu Ishbal. Sa raison refusait qu'une puissance supérieure régente ce monde. Si une telle puissance existait effectivement, qu'étaient les alchimistes ? Les gens les plus proches du dieu ? Ce qu'il savait de l'alchimie, il l'avait appris dans les livres. Il augmentait ses connaissances en faisant des recherches personnelles, tout comme un scientifique continuait à défier les lois de la nature. En quoi l'alchimie devrait donc être considérée comme une preuve de folie ? Les alchimistes n'étaient en rien des charlatans. Ils étaient des créateurs.<br>Cependant, les connaissances ne suffisaient pas à permettre à Edward de comprendre par quel fait il était passé dans l'autre monde. La Porte… A quoi servait-elle ? Une porte était un accès, une délimitation d'un lieu. Elle empêchait d'entrer comme de sortir, selon le côté où on se trouvait. Mais cette Porte-là était seule dans le néant. Il n'y avait aucun mur autour d'elle, aucun toit au-dessus d'elle, aucun sol sous elle. C'était uniquement un lieu de passage. Rien d'autre.  
>Aller dans l'autre côté lui avait demandé un grand sacrifice. Sa vie. Il continuait pourtant à croire qu'il existait d'autres accès, quelque part, il continuait à espérer qu'il pourrait retourner un jour sur Amestris, rassurer Winry qui allait encore pleurer contre lui, retrouver ses camarades dans l'armée, qui seraient certainement étonnés de voir qu'il avait grandi et mûri… Revoir les paysages familiers de son enfance, sentir les odeurs si particulières à Central, toucher le sable du désert… Il n'appartenait pas à ce monde-là. Il était d'Amestris. La Porte devait le comprendre. Edward savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour exprimer son désir. Elle le comprenait mieux que lui-même.<br>Mais qu'avait-il à lui offrir en échange ? Ses souvenirs ? Son corps ? Il tenait au tout. Winry ne comprendrait pas pourquoi il revenait chez elle si c'était pour la dévisager, ne se rappelant pas du tout d'où il connaissait cette fille. Elle avait déjà dû gérer un Alphonse rajeuni et privé de son passé, à partir de la tentative de résurrection de leur mère, elle ne supporterait pas de voir un autre de ses amis d'enfance oublier les souvenirs précieux qu'ils avaient eus ensemble.  
>- Winry…, murmura Edward.<br>Sa voix forma un petit nuage de buée qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il faisait froid. A Amestris, ses aventures l'avaient presque toujours conduit dans des zones chaudes. Le choc était rude. Il trouvait ce monde-là trop froid, trop bruyant, trop porté sur la religion, sur les questions de nationalité (2) à son goût. Non, il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ce n'était pas Noël qu'il voulait fêter, c'était les fêtes de l'Hiver, ces célébrations qui n'avaient pas d'autre origine que la volonté de quelques paysans de ne pas mourir de froid et de se rassembler plusieurs soirs de suite tous ensemble dans une grange pour manger et se réchauffer. Il n'y avait pas de messe, il n'y avait pas de rite particulier, on invitait ses voisins à les rejoindre et le repas se déroulait dans une ambiance bon enfant.  
>Edward leva les yeux vers le ciel. Malgré une journée nuageuse, il s'était dégagé en début de soirée, et à présent, on voyait parfaitement les étoiles.<br>- J'aime pas Noël, marmonna le blond pour lui-même.  
>Pourtant, il sentait que toute la symbolique derrière cette fête aurait pu le toucher, en d'autres circonstances.<br>S'il s'était trouvé à Amestris avec Alphonse, par exemple.

F I N

(1) : Jésus Christ, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris l'allusion.  
>(2) : Je rappelle que Edward se trouve dans l'Allemagne de l'entre-deux-guerres… Avec la montée du nationalisme et tout.<p> 


End file.
